


How to Cure Your Doctor

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Nurse Finnigan always knows what Dr. Thomas needs.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Love in Every Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	How to Cure Your Doctor

Dean slumped down at his office desk. He had been on since five in the morning, and it was finally catching up to him. 

He heard footsteps, but didn’t lift his head from his arms. 

“Have a moment Dr. Thomas?” 

Dean looked up with a wry smile. “For you, nurse Finnigan? Always.” 

Seamus walked around the desk, placing a kiss on his husband's forehead. 

“Think the floor can do without you tonight? I wanted to make dinner for us.” 

Dean leaned against Seamus’ strong chest. “‘Course,” he mumbled tiredly, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in his lover’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
